Thread Works
by 98tuffluv
Summary: Kira Wellington meets the characters from Sonic X, but is there something more to their meeting?  I do not own Sonic X or its characters!   Rated "T" for some violence
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Kira," her mom said, "Time for bed."

"Alright," Kira relented, "I'm going."

Her mom went up the hardwood stairs and Kira made her way down them, into the basement. The hot and light pink room became dark, but a signle light eminating from an MP3 player remained. The furry pink and black rose comforter smothered the light, but the sounds of the device still came from underneat. The black radio on the pine desk was silent and pictures lined the walls. Ones of Cream, Tails, fanfic characters, and other hand drawn objects scattered across the sparkly walls. Sticky notes also decorated them, bright green, and ready to make someone laugh. Also, if one looked close enought, they'd notice that the notes spelled out K-I-R-A.

Suddenly, the covers slumped over, and Kira was asleep. The house was quiet for minute, but a sudden BOOM jerked her awake. Her blue eyes widened and she pushed a piece of strawberry-blonde hair out of her eyes. The comforters were flung aside and she slowly opened the window and climbed out. The air was slightly smokey and two small figures lay in front of her.

Her mouth dropped as she realize who they were: Tails and Cream.

**Yes, it's an extremely short prologue, but the rest of the chapter are fairly decent. NEW STORY! Well...not really new...I wrote this a while ago...read, reveiw, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails slowly sat up, "Ugh...what happened?"

Cream's eyes remained shut, "Maybe you fell out of bed, Tails."

"Wait, Cream?"

"Huh?"

She sat up, holding Cheese protectively to her chest, "Where are we?"

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" Kira exclaimed.

"Ah! Who are you?" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh...um...I'm Kira," she said.

"Where are we?" he demanded.

"You're on my planet. On Earth," she explained.

"How did we end up here?" he wondered gazing at the stars above him.

Cream yawned, "Maybe Sonic accidently used chaos control while we were asleep."

"Maybe. He did go to fight Eggman," Tails admitted.

"Kira! What was that?" her mother called from an open window.

"I dunno mom!" she called, "Whatever it was is gone!"

"Alright, you'd better get back to bed," her mom said.

"G'night!" she called.

The window slid closed and she heaved a sigh of relief, "Who was that?" Tails asked.

"It was my mom, listen, she can't know about you guys. At least, not until after tomorrow. I'll explain in a minute. In the meantime I need you two to come in my room," she told them.

Tails helped Cream up, "Alright."

They climbed in through her window, "We like your room. Don't we Cheese?" Cream said.

"Chao!" the little chao replied.

"Here, you guys can sleep in my bed," she offered, "I can sleep on the floor."

"Thank you!" Cream exclaimed, climbing into the bed.

She pulled a pink polka-dot blanket out of the closet and spread it out on the floor. The edge folded over and made a small sleeping bag, and a pillow was placed at the edge.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep on the floor?" Tails asked.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, turning off the light, "G'night!"

"Goodnight!" they exclaimed.

She climbed into the makeshift bed and wondered how on Earth she would be able to keep them a secret. Her house wasn't large, it was an average two-story, and there wasn't anywhere nearby to hide them. Plus, none of her friends were Sonic nerds like she was and they wouldn't have any ideawhat to do. She sighed, If only Annalise lived down here. Then I'd have someone to take them too. She rolled over and closed her eyes, Oh well. I'll figure it out tomorrow. It's a good thing we just went on summer vaca, otherwise I'd be in BIG trouble.

The next morning a loud bang jerked her awake, "Kiya! Kiya! Come 'ere!" Emily called through the door, "Mom made breakfast!"

She slowly peeled open her eyes, "Ugh...five more minutes."

The door began to open and she jumped up, "HEY! LET ME IN!" her sister shrieked.

Tails and Cream peeked over her bed, "Go away, Emily!" she demanded, "I'll be up in a minute!"

"FINE!" Emily snapped and her footsteps slowly faded up the stairs.

She turned to Tails and Cream, "You guys stay down here. I'll be down as soon as I can with some food. But don't let my parents see you. They'd KILL me. Okay?" they nodded, "Okay. You guys can talk, but be quiet. My siblings are SUPER obnoxious and would blab to the world that you guys are here."

"But why can't anyone know we're here?" Cream asked softly.

She shook her head, "Because,the government would freak out and wonder how video game characters came to life."

"Video games?" Tails wondered.

"I'll explain later," she said, "Just stay here. We can go out and look for the others later."

"Okay," they said.

"Here," she offered pulling out her legos, "You can play with these, but be quiet. Well, I'll turn on the radio and then you can use it easier."  
>They climbed off the bed and began playing with the small objects. She went over and turned on the radio, but froze as an emergency broadcast came on.<p>

_"This creature has been seen running at INCREDIBLE speeds and has been described as a blue hedgehog! Citizens in Utah are warned to stay in their homes as the government has no idea what it is capable of,"_ a reporter announced.

"That's Sonic!" Tails exclaimed suddenly.

The broadcast ended and music began playing, "Holy crap. This is bad. This is REAL bad," she said.

"Well if Sonic's here, then...what about Eggman?" Cream wondered.

Her stomach dropped. If Eggman were there, then the whole world was in danger. There was more danger to this than she'd realized.

**Duhn duhn duhn! Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, she ushered her siblings out of the kitchen, and made some sandwiches. She took them downstairs and handed them to Tails and Cream.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Well...we need to get Sonic's attention. Usually he comes running at the sign of danger, so that means Eggman," Tails said, "Which means we need a plan."

Kira bit her lip and picked up five lego people, "Let's say these are us. This'll be Eggman, this one Sonic, me, Tails, and Cream. Okay, so first we need someone to get Eggman's attention. Tails, do you think the X-Tornado got transported too?"

He nodded, "It's in your backyard, but it's invisible."

"Okay, you could fly that around and draw Eggman here. Then Sonic would show up, Eggman would leave, and then we can go from there," she said, "So, Tails, you'll fly around, then me and Cream will bug him so that he attacks. Hopefully, Sonic'll show up."

"Sounds like a good plan, but how do we do it without getting noticed?" he asked.

She bit her lip again, "It's a chance we'll have to take. Hopefully, the government is closer to the Moab area. If not, well...we'll see what happens."

Tails nodded, "Let's do it. I'll get the X-tornado ready. Where should I draw him to?"

"West Clinton Elementary," she said, "That's probably our best bet. If you can't get him there, go to the farm behind my house," she said.

"Alright. Let's do it!" she exclaimed.

"Where do we go, Kira?" Cream asked.

"We'll wait at the school," Kira explained, "Let's do it! Hopefully by the time we get there, Tails will have Eggman's attention."

"Okay! Come on Cheese!" Cream said happily.

"Hang on. I'm gonna go tell my mom that I'm going down to the park," she said going up the stairs, "Hey momma!"

"Yeah?" her mother called.

"Can I go to the park?"

"Sure. Have fun!"

"Thanks!" she rushed back down the stairs, "Okay, let's go."

Tails went out back and Cream and Kira began making their way to the park. Cream was wearing one of her sisters jackets and Cheese was tucked in a large purse that Kira was carrying. About ten minutes later, they reached the park, and Cream ran off to play. Kira sat on one of the green benches and gazed at the clear blue sky.

Suddenly, a loud crash jerked her up, and she saw Eggman chasing Tails down, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP!" he exclaimed.

Tails replied by firing missiles at him and Kira jumped up, "Yo! Fatty! Yeah you! Get back to the gym!"

Eggman glared at her, "That's it!" his robot raised its arm and shot something that wrapped around her.

Crap! I forgot about the robot! she thought as a large rope encased her, "HELP!"

She was suddenly flying through the air and came face to face with Eggman, "HA! Now I've got you! Nobody calls the brilliant Dr. Eggman fat! I've got a perfect body figure!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever, fatso," she said before she could stop herself.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled.

"Kira!" Tails yelled, launching a missile at the robot.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground.

"YOU CREEP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE! GO AWAY!" a new voice interupted and a loud clang was heard as something hit the metal of the robot's leg.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"YOU HIT MY ROBOT!" Eggman yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the robot responded by hoisting Amy and Kira back into the air.

"HELP!" they exlaimed.

"SONIC!" Amy added.

Suddenly something dawned on Kira, what if Sonic didn't show up?

**Lol. Favorite part: I have the perfect body figure! *gag* NO YOU DO NOT! Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	4. Chapter 4

As the thought was coming through her thoughts, a flash of blue caught her attention, "SONIC!" Tails exclaimed.

"HELP!" Amy added as the cord around them tightened.

Kira gasped for air and glared at Eggman with a smug smile on her face. The blue flash sliced through the ropes around them and Kira fell onto the ground, followed by Amy. Soon, the robot was in pieces, and Sonic stood on top of the rubble looking at Eggman with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"What's up Eggman?" he asked casually.

"I'll be back!" Eggman swore as he flew away.

"SONIC!" Amy exclaimed throwing herself at him.

"AAH!" he yelled as he was smothered by her hug, "HELP! CAN'T...BREATHE!"

Tails landed the X-Tornado, "Come on! We've gotta hurry!"

Everybody climbed in and Sonic rode on the wing, "Alright, let's go!" Tails exclaimed launching the jet into the air.

A few seconds later, they landed in Kira's backyard, and went back into Kira's room. Kira, however, went through the front door, and then down into her room. She plugged her MP3 into amplifiers and turned up the music loud enough that they could talk.

"That was close," she breathed.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Kira. And you're Sonic. I-i assume," she stuttered, blushing as she realized how stupid she sounded.

He grinned, "Hey."

"She's the one that came up with the plan to get your attention," Tails praised.

Sonic gave her a thumbs up, "Pretty good thinking."

She blushed even more, "Thanks."

"So...where are we?" Sonic asked looking around her room.

"Um...you're on my planet...Earth...in the United States," she stuttered.

"Cool. This place is pretty sweet," Sonic said.

"Yeah. Utah is pretty, pretty," she admitted.

"Hey Sonic," Tails asked suddenly, "Where are the chaos emeralds?"

"I dunno. I lost 'em when we came here," Sonic shrugged.

"YOU LOST THEM!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic held out his hands, "Calm down, Amy! It was an accident!"

Amy began to pull out her hammer, "Wait! Please, my mom'll hear," Kira begged.

Amy stopped, "You are so lucky..."

Sonic looked a little relieved, "So, now what?"

Kira shrugged, "I dunno," a sudden idea appeared, "Ohmigosh! Annalise!"

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"My nerd friend...I'll explain in a minute," she began to exit, "Can you wait here a minute. I need to get on Facebook."

"Facebook?"

She ran up the stairs and opened up her laptop. The internet icon opened and Facebook appeared. She looked at her chat and was happy to see that her friend was online. The chat bar appeared: OHMIGOSH YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS! she typed.

A new message appeared: WHAT?

She began to type again: Okay, so last night some unexpected visitors showed up. And it was TAILS AND CREAM! Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream are all down in my room right now! I NEED HELP!

She sent the message and a few seconds later a new one appeared: HOLY CRAP! THAT'S FRIKIN' AWESOME! I'M AT ASHLEY'S, MAYBE I CAN COME TO YOUR HOUSE!

Her mouth dropped: HOLY CRAP! I'LL MEET YOU AT THAT CORNER!

The message appeared quickly: K.

She shut her laptop and quickly called up to her mom, "Hey mom, is it alright if I have a friend over?"

"Sure, just keep it down," her mom said.

She ran out the door and soon saw her friend at the corner, "Hey!" she called.

Annalise turned around, "Hey! Okay, so where are they again?"

"They're in my room. Can you come to my house?"

"Yep. Let's go."

They walked back to her house and disappeared into her room, "Okay, so they're just in here," she said opening the door.

Everyone looked up as they entered, "Who's that?" Tails asked.

"This is Annalise. She's my nerd friend," Kira explained.

"Holy crap. They're really here," Annalise gasped.

"She can know about us?" Cream asked.

"Yep," Kira assured her.

"Um...Kira, who's that?" Amy asked pointing out the window.

The glass suddenly broke and the whole room filled with smoke.

**Mwahahah! Why do I feel so evil after leaving cliffhangers? O.o...I'm turning into Eggman. XD! Anyways: Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	5. Chapter 5

She slowly opened her eyes to the inside of a large glass container. The smoke had made them all pass out and it still lounged in her mind. Suddenly it made sense, the government had found them! Oh no...oh no...she thought, this is bad. This is REALLY bad.

"She's waking up," someone muttered.

"Check the others," another person added.

Soon her head swarmed with voices and she began to get a major headache. She put her hands to her ears and looked around. Surrounding the container were scientists in large white labcoats. Each had a clipboard and were taking rapid notes.

"There's the flash again!" someone behind the swarm of people exclaimed.

They began to murmur and crowded around an object that was obsucred from her view. The room was white and the reflected light made her eyes burn. With a quick glance around, she saw that Sonic and the others were in containers next to hers, but they were all seperated by a thick glass wall. Slowly everyone began to wake up and the scientists swarmed them once more.

Cream began to cry, Sonic looked defensive, Tails was trying to hide from the light, Amy was pounding furiously on the glass with her hammer, and Annalise just looked confused.

"There it is again!" the same person announced, "That one," he said pointing to Kira, "every few seconds something around will flash and it's connected to them!" he said gesturing to Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy.

"This is unbelievable..."

"How did it happen..."

"They'll have to be tested..."

The voices began to clog her thoughts again and she sank down, plugging her ears. She just wanted it to end, but she saw that the scientists weren't anywhere near done.

"What do we tell the parents?" one of them finally asked.

"She had an unforunate accident and her body was destroyed so much that we can't show them," the man said, "Same with the other one. She knows to much," he added looking at Annalise.

Ohmigosh...they're going to experiment on us, Kira realized, Ohmigosh...ohmigosh...

"Sir, her bloodpressure just rose," someone informed the man.

"Knock 'em out. Put them in cell B20, we'll begin tests tomorrow," the man instructed.

"Yes, Mr. Harris," the scientist said.

Suddenly the containers filled with a thick green gas and the world was lost to her eyes.

"Kira, wake up," Annalise urged, shaking her gently.

Her eyes slowly opened, "Ohmigosh, Annalise. They're going to keep us here!"

She noded sadly, "I know."

She wrapped her arms around her knees, "I never thought this could happen."

"I don't get how it did," Annalise admitted.

"Ugh..." Sonic groaned shaking his head, "What happened?"

Kira was in to much shock to answer so Annalise did, "We just got captured by the government. Now they're planning on experimenting on all of us."

"I won't let that happen," Sonic said fiercely.

He began to launch himself at the door, "It's pointless," Kira whispered as his attempts failed, "It's pointless."

Sonic soon gave up and sank down to the floor, "Well, this is a bit of a problem."

"What're we gonna do Sonic?" Tails asked.

"We're gonna get out of here, one way or another," Sonic replied, "I'm not one for cages."

"Ugh! Stupid people, why can't they leave us alone!" Amy spat.

"I'm scared," Cream whimpered.

Kira wrapped a comforting arm around the small rabbit, "It'll be okay. We'll get out."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that," the man's voice said over an intercom, "Welcome. Today we're going to start with a few little tests. We start with the hedgehog and the girl."

Kira's heart beat quickly, "Please, leave us alone."

"After that we'll bring in the pink one, the fox, and then the rabbit," he continued, "Have a nice day."

Suddenly, Kira and Sonic were sliding down large chutes. When she landed, rough hands tied her down, and wires were soon sprouting throughout her body. It was then that she noticed she was wearing a white gown, instead of her jeans and t-shirt. A needle suddenly dug into her arm and she hissed in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Sonic yelled.

She looked over and saw that Sonic was yet again in a large glass container. The scientists were huddled around them and large screens that covered the walls. She felt tears come into her eyes and realized that she was completely helpless.

"Please just let us go," she begged, "Please."

The scientists ignored her and a glass container came around her and Sonic. The wires came off of her and Sonic's container dissapeared. She slumped onto the floor and Sonic stood over her protectively. They backed up against the white wall and her tears continued to overflow out of her eyes.

Sonic knelt down beside her, "Calm down. It's gonna be okay."

She buried her face in her knees, "No it's not. I'm so sorry Sonic."

He patted her on the back, "It'll be alright. You'll see."

She continued to sob, "I'm so scared."

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you," he assured her.

She looked at him with bloodshot eyes, "Really?"

He grinned, "Absolutely."

"BEGIN TEST 1!" a mechanical voice announced.

"Sonic?" her voice trailed off as the walls around them began to close in.

**Sorry, another cliffhanger. I'll upload more later, I promise. Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	6. Chapter 6

"Get behind me," Sonic growled, pushing her up against the back wall.

The rest of them continued to close in and Kira whimpered with fear. Suddenly, she realized that the one behind her was moving too. The walls screeched to a sudden stop and they were left in a small square.

Sonic sat down and gazed at the walls, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm f-fine."

The walls began to dim and a large light moved down them. Sonic pushed her behind him again, but when it passed nothing happened. The glass cleared and the scientists looked at one of the computer screens in fascination. It was an infrared scan of her and Sonic, only instead of just them, there was a thin red and orange line flowing inbetween their heads.

"It's a miracle," one whispered.

"If you look closely, you can see others," another one insisted.

"How did it happen?"

"This is one of the greatest scientific discoveries of all time!"

"The possibilities..."  
>Her head filled with pain and she cupped her hands around her ears again. She buried her face in her knees and tried to make the headache go away. Finally the voices stopped and she looked up, to see that the walls were beginning to move again. Another one came crashing down between her and Sonic, and her eyes widened in fear.<p>

"Sonic!" she screamed.

He was shouting something too, but the glass appeared to be soundproof. She began moving frantically, banging on the glass, and screaming at the scientists. They paid no attention to her and soon the walls were smothering her. The air grew thin and the walls continued to move.

"Please, stop," she begged.

Suddenly, the walls stopped and moved back, fresh air entered, and she was kneeling on the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sonic was being taken away. The ceiling shifted and a chute appeared, with Amy sliding down instead.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CREEPS!" she yelled banging her hammer on the glass as the scientists moved in to surround the containers.

"She certainly has a temper," one of them noted.

"Do you think that's her natural color?" another asked.

"Where'd she get the hammer?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Kira yelled suddenly.

The scientists stopped and stared at her. She crossed her arms, tried to give them a nasty look, and failed. Her bottom lip trembled and she fell to the ground crying.

"Maybe that's enough for one day," someone said, "She's not used to it."

"I agree," another said softly.

The floor jerked under her and soon she was back in the cell. Everyone looked anxious and Kira guessed that Sonic had recapped what had happened. Amy stormed off and began banging on the door with her hammer, Cream held Cheese protectively, Annalise looked like she didn't know what to do, and Tails looked pained. Probably because he's worried about the X-tornado, she realized.

"Amy, why don't you sit down for a minute?" Sonic suggested.

Amy whipped around and glared at him, "NO WAY! I'M NOT GIVING UP UNTIL THESE BOZOS LET US OUT!"

He held up his hands, "Nevermind!"

Kira laid down on one of the cots that lined the walls. Her eyes closed, but her mind raced with one question: What was that red line? She groped around for answers, but was unable to find any. The headache returned and she gave up. She let her mind wander and quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up, there were trays of food. Each of them was labeled with their names and she picked up hers. It held a piece of steamed broccoli, three slices of apple, a glass of water, and a piece of roasted chicken. She grabbed hers and sat down. Everybody else had long since finished theirs and were now trying to figure out something to do.

Kira finished her chicken and set the tray down, unsure what else she would do with it, and walked over to where everyone sat.

Tails looked up and gave her a grin that didn't reach his eyes, "Hey Kira."

She sat down, "What's up?"

"We're trying to figure out a way out of here," Sonic explained.

"I think we should just bash down the door," Amy said.

"That didn't work, Amy," Sonic sighed.

"SO WHAT!" she shrieked.

"Can you guys calm down?" Kira said calmly, "I already have a plan."

Everybody's heads turned, "What is it?" Tails asked.

She held back a smile, "Okay, here's the plan..."

**Sorry for the wait. XP I've been working on other stuff...so yeah. And sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger. I'll get the next chapter posted soon. As always: Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	7. Chapter 7

Kira slept little that night. The cold bed held no comfort and the grey ceiling was to dull to look at. The covers were soon on the floor and yet sleep refused to come. I'm to excited, she realized, I just hope this works. Eventually morning came and the plan was put into action.

Tails and Annalise stood ready by the door, Sonic sat calmly on the floor, Amy took a few practice swings with her hammer, Cream held Cheese close, and Kira paced the floor. As she'd hoped, the door opened, and Tails and Annalise pulled the trip wire they'd made ready.

"Go Sonic!" she shouted.

The blue hedgehog jerked forward and got through the door before it closed. She almost jumped for joy, her plan was working. A few seconds later Sonic shimmered into view, holding the blue chaos emerald.

He grinned, "Ready to get out of here?"

They all crowded around and placed their hands together like a group huddle. A yellow light envoloped them and they were gone.

When they appeared again, they were at her house, next to the X-tornado. An alarm sounded and bright lights flashed in their faces.

"Quick get in!" Tails yelled.

Kira helped Cream in, then pulled herself, Amy, and Annalise into the jet. Tails started it and they took off. Large jets appeared behind them, but Sonic launched himself off the wing, and destroyed them. He flashed back, the chaos emerald grasped tightly in his hand.

"This is amazing!" Annalise exclaimed from the front seat, "You really are a great flier Tails!"

He blushed, "Thanks."

They dove down suddenly and Kira let out a tiny yelp. Tails pulled them back up and they were fine. She heaved a sigh of relief and looked out the window. Sonic hung on tightly to the wing and flashed her a thumbs up. A laser passed by and she saw Eggman right behind them, in a flying robot!

"Sonic look out!" she yelled.

Sonic jumped off and flung himself at the ship. There was a large explosion and Kira sank back in the chair relieved. They cruised gently for a moment, then Tails began the descent. She looked back out the window and paled.  
>"<p>

Uh...Tails...where's Sonic?" she asked.

**Sorry, short chapter. :P And a cliffy...yeah. Read, Review, and Enjoy. ~tfflv**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no!" Tails yelled looking out the window, "Where'd he go?"

Amy jumped up, "What? Sonic's gone?"

Annalise looked concerned, "Uh oh..."

"What...oh crap," Kira said.

Eggman's ship had reapeared behind them and they saw that Sonic was battling with Eggman. Only, it wasn't Eggman. Kira's heart lept and chills went down her spine as she saw her favorite Sonic character that she also had a major crush on: Shadow. Her hands flew up to her mouth, to surpress the fangirl scream that had erupted in her throat, and watched as the two hedgehogs fought eachother.

"Shadow's back," Tails noted.

Kira just sat and stared, "Ohmigosh...ohmigosh..."

"Kira are you okay?" Annalise asked.

She blinked, "I-i'm fine."

Tails turned the X-tornado and shot some lasers at Eggman ship, "Wait!" Kira yelled.

"What?"

"Sh-Sonic's still on there," she pointed out, "He might get hurt."

Tails immediatly stopped firing, "What do we do?"

"Don't you have a ring or something?" Annalise suggested.

"Good idea," Tails praised, "Sonic! Catch!" he yelled launching a yellow ring at his friend.

Sonic grapped it and knocked Shadow down. Kira felt chills run down her spine at the epicness of the whole thing. Shadow got back up and knocked Sonic off the side of the ship.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled diving down.

He caught Sonic on the wing and they flew off. Kira sat back in her seat, breathing heavily, and still processing what had just happened. Holy crap, she thought to herself, he's really here...ohmigosh I'm gonna die from epicness!

"Kira, Kira!" Amy shouted.

"Huh?" she jerked out of her daydreaming.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine," Kira insisted.

Annalise grinned, "I know why you're acting so weird."

Her face fell, "Don't."

Annalise laughed, "Don't worry."

"What's going on?" Amy demanded.

"Nothing," Annalise said innocently, "Hey Tails, which button is it that shoots the lasers?"

Kira smiled, she'd almost forgotten about Annalise's 'secret' crush, "Hey Tails, where are we going?"

"I dunno," he admitted, "I was just trying to get away from Eggman and the government."

"Don't you think we should land soon?" she asked.

"I guess. I think I see a spot down there," he said pulling the X-tornado down.

They landed in the middle of a corn field and Tails shuddered, "Are you okay?" Annalise asked.

"I'm fine," he said quickly.

Kira suddenly felt bad for him. He'd almost gotten killed by one of Eggman's robots, FunFun, in a corn field. She looked around and saw that there was a small shed not to far from where they were standing.

"Let's go over there," she suggested pointing at the warehouse.

The others nodded and soon they were standing in front of the shed. Kira cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"It's all good," she said, turning a light on.

Everyone was soon settled on beds made of hay and snores filled the air. Kira tried to sleep, but something was telling her to go outside, so she finnally gave up, and crept to the door. She quietly opened it and stepped outside into the cool night air. She looked up at the stars and smiled contentedly.

Something moved, suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, and she moved to examine it. She rounded the side of the farmhouse and almost fainted. Shadow was looking directly at her and he scowled. She just stood there petrified, unable to move at the sight of her crush.

Ohmigosh, ohmigosh...she thought frantically, what do I do? She blinked stupidly and began to step back as she remembered who Shadow was working for. She stumbled over a rock and landed roughly on her behind.

"Ow..." she muttered, attempting to push herself up.

She saw something stop right beside her and she looked up to see Shadow gazing down at her. Her mouth hung open, stupidly, and her breaths came out short and quick.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Eggman asked suddenly appearing.

Shadow grabbed her roughly and goosebumps rose on her arm. Eggman grinned and Shadow took her onto his ship.

"Hello, young lady," Eggman said wickedly.

Kira looked quickly from him to Shadow and back again, "H-h-hi."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She looked at Shadow and gulped, "I-i'm running."

"Why?"

She gulped again, "I-i-i found Tails and Cream in m-my b-backyard."

"Ah...so you're one of the girls that's helping Sonic and the others," he noted dryly.

She gave a small nod, "Y-yes."

Eggman's face broke out in a large grin, "Perfect. You'll do nicely."

She backed up into the side of the Egg Carrier as Shadow advanced towards her.

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~tfflv**


End file.
